The invention relates to a cable feedthrough comprising a cable fixing unit with a fixing housing which is provided with a cable fixing member and a holding section as well as a shield contact element which makes contact with a cable shield of a cable which is guided through the cable feedthrough.
Cable feedthroughs of this type are known from the state of the art.
Examples for such cable feedthroughs are, for example, cable glands, as described in EP 1 022 836.
The problem with such cable feedthroughs is, on the one hand, to configure the cable fixing unit as simply and inexpensively as possible and, on the other hand, to provide an electrically conductive connection between the cable shield and a wall section bearing the cable feedthrough which is as good as possible.